The operating of a server system produces unnecessary heat. If the unnecessary heat produced during the operation of the server system is not removed, the efficiency of the server system will be lowered, and in turn the server system will be damaged. Typically, a fan is installed in the server system to dissipate heat and cool the server system.
With the increasing of the operating speed of the server system, the heat produced during the operation of the server system is greatly increased. A high-speed fan is introduced to remove the unnecessary heat produced by the server system. However, noise made by the high-speed fan is louder than that of a typical fan. In light of these reasons, the optimization design for noise reducing and heat dissipating of the computer system is imperative.
When heat dissipation efficiency is enhanced, airflow is essentially accelerated. The stronger the airflow is the more turbulent and noisy the wake flow is. In certain cases, when airflow is accelerated, the HDD performance of reading/writing data will be poor while jet flow is formed. Thus, a server system manufacturer faces a challenge between noise, heat dissipation efficiency and HDD Read/write performance.